Elegost Dawnweaver
Elegost was born in Quel'Thalas, a bastard son concieved bitween Arador Dawnweaver and an Elf, Elenora Swiftarrow. He was raised by his mother, later trained to be a ranger. In his later life he ventured to Northrend with the Argent Crusade, and from there he returned to his roots in the Kingdom of Arathor. Early Life After he completed his training as a ranger he joined the Quel'Thalas army, staying there untill the scourge attack led by the former Lich King, Arthas Menethil, who was still a Death Knight in service of Ner'Zhul at that time. Elegost, his mother and a few other rangers escaped when the sunwell was corrupted. They wandered the lands of Lordaeron untill they joined the Argent Dawn, formed by Lord Maxwell Tyrosus. There he stayed untill the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel, after wich they joined Lord Tirion Fordring in his Argent Crusade to Northrend. In Northrend he lost his mother in a battle against the scourge. Lord Fordring asked Elegost to join his knights, where he first heard of his father and noble heritage and participated in the Argent Tournament. There, he quickly rose through the ranks, earning the title of champion, and even Crusader. Present Day During the tournament Elegost became interested in his father's homeland, Arathor. He left the Argent Crusade and travelled to the Eastern Kingdoms where he was greeted by Anaei Trollbane, who provided him with answers about his father, heritage and people, and persuaded him to join the Kingdom of Arathor. There he, again, quickly rose through the ranks because of his devotion, bloodline and previous experiences. After receiving the rank of Dank´Thar, Elegost started to improve the Arathorian army, with the help of the Spymaster and his comrade, Garodin Silversmith. Shortly after, they are joined by Nygarth ´Crow-Eye' Thorgint who proves to be a great asset, especially after he receives the rank of Orin. However, after a period of low activity in the Highlands, several Arathorians went to Northrend to fight the Scourge. Garodin amongst them. After some careful considerations, Elegost joined them. Returning once again to the war in Northrend. When he arrived in Wintergarde, joining the rest of the Arathorian forces, he quickly was promoted to Commander. There he learned that he could do alot with noone to anwser to and with people he trusts at his back. And so, after provocations from the Chapter of Holy Anethion, Elegost gave the order to ship back to the Eastern Kingdoms, there he reformed the Wintergarde Company into his personal army. Calling themselves the Blades of the Lionheart, they quickly made a name for themselves when assisting in the defense of Alterac. Though they lost, Elegost made his case clear amongst the Alliance, that he wouldn't allowe innocents to suffer. Now, Elegost has big plans for himself and humanity, the North in particular. Quotes I'M HUNGRY! - Elegost Dawnweaver I haven't forgotten about that time in the Fjord...remember? With that yeti? - Richard of Westforth Uh oh... - Arador Dawnweaver when he heard of Elegost I'll be damned if I let tha' 'appen. No way I'm goin' to give up me afternoon drink! - Elegost Dawnweaver when confronted with his drinking habits. If I stop sweet-talkin', then where be the fun in life? - Elegost Dawnweaver Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Arathorians